Hierarchical storage management (HSM) is known as a technique of effectively utilizing a storage resource in a computer system. In relation to this, there is a known technique in which a storage system arranges data in an appropriate storage hierarchy based on the status of access to data (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Meanwhile, the performance of a host computer is improved, and for example, a plurality of virtual host computers (Virtual Machine: hereinafter, called “VM”) can be operated on a physical host computer. In relation to this, there is a technique (Storage DRS: Distributed Resource Scheduler) of moving the VM stored in a storage area to another storage area according to information indicating the performance of the VM or according to usage information of resources (for example, Non Patent Literature 1). The VM is a type of data stored in a storage area, and the VM movement is a type of data movement between storage areas.
There are also known method of identifying a cause of performance degradation based on topology information of a network and event information such as a performance degradation alert and method of narrowing down a cause section based on topology information and rules for identifying the cause (for example, Patent Literatures 2 and 3).